Lonely Walk
by MysticOmega
Summary: Baralai takes a walk. Read his thoughts. R&R Inkling of Barikku.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic: Okay this just popped into my head when I was listening to the song. If it doesn't seem like Baralai would act this way, but PLEASE bare with me I'm a very strange person sometimes. Anyway, Demon and Angel will do the disclaimer. (shoots glare) TOGETHER.

D&A: (grumbling) MysticOmega does not own anything of Final Fantasy X-2. The plot is hers though.

Mystic: Thank you and anyways on with the fic. No flames!

* * *

Baralai heaved a sigh. The day had been stressful and full of paperwork, nonstop. Thank Yevon it was almost over. A glance at the window would show a orange gold sky, indicating that the sun was setting. 

The praetor linked when he heard the door to his study open. An aging monk quietly stepped in. "Praetor Baralai, perhaps you should turn in for the night." His voice was filled with the wisdom, only someone his age would have.

The silver-haired man sighed," I can't, there's still some work to be done. If I don't do it who will?" The monk frowned lightly before another idea hit him.

"Perhaps you could take a walk, then? The sun hasn't set fully and it looks like a beautiful one, today."

This cause the young Yevonite to ponder and with a defeated sigh, he rose. " One walk." the monk smiled at this and gently left. Baralai paused for a second before he, too, left his study, the door closing behind him.

The city was quiet at the moment. It made sense considering it was almost night and children should have been getting ready for bed. Sighing, Baralai set out on the empty streets.

_**  
**_

Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind. The majority was of the recent events that had taken place. The Gullwings, Shuyin, and most important of all Vegnagun. Baralai shuddered when he remembered how it had been when Shuyin had taken control of his body.

**_  
_**In fact it had been just like the street he was walking on right now. So cold and alone. It had felt empty. The praetor had felt like he had been in a living nightmare. Well, that's what it must feel like to everyone who doesn't have control of their body, right?**_  
_**

Throughout the entire walk the only noise for Baralai so far were his lonely footsteps. It emphasized the fact that he was walking alone even more. The growing loneliness in him grasped him in cold hands.

Alone. How painful was that word? It seemed as if he was doing everything alone nowadays. From locking himself up in his study to get the paperwork done to this very walk. Was he prone to being alone or was he just subconsciously anti-social? The praetor shook his head to rid himself of those dark thoughts.

"I'm suppose to relax, not stress myself even more," Baralai mumbled. He gave a groan as his head begin to throb. A tanned hand reached up to soothe a pair of pulsing temples. The Yevonite shook his head once more before continuing his walk. _Why did I ever agree to this? It seems this walk is becoming even worse than when I was still doing paper work, _he thought.

Baralai's gaze drifted toward his shadow. It seemed to be the only thing with him at the moment. Frowning at the thoughts that scattered in his brain again, he made a complete stop and looked around. The silver-haired man had just stop at the main street of Bevelle. If he turned around he would be able to see the entrances to the temple. _looks like I drifted a little too far. Oh well, I have to go back now._

Baralai was just about to turn when a noise caught his ears. It sounded like running footsteps. Blinking he looked over his shoulders to see a familiar golden-haired Al Bhed running toward him.

"There you are Baralai!" Rikku exclaimed as she stood in front of the bewildered praetor. The blonde was bent over, trying to catch her breath which made Baralai wonder just how long she been looking for him. Just then, the Al Bhed grinned, her eyes lighting up with a fiery passion.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?" At the mere nod from the man before her, Rikku's grin grew wider.

"Well Brother, the others, and I both stopped at Bevelle for some supplies. Then when we were at a shop I thought 'Hey, since I'm here I might as well visit Baralai!' and after that I went looking for you. I asked some monks where you were when I didn't find you at the temple. One of them said I fin you walking along." After Rikku finished her talking frenzy she frowned at Baralai. "What are you doing walking alone anyway?"

The Yevonite opened his mouth and said, " Well solace is usually always with me. It seems no matter what I do I'm alone one way or the other. Don't concern yourself with my problems, Lady Rikku."

The blonde narrowed her eyes when she saw hints of deep sorrow flowing in Baralai's sorrel orbs. Emerald irises suddenly lighted up once more. "Well I can fix this problem!"

Blinking in confusion, the silver-haired man asked the Al Bhed before him how would she fix a problem of loneliness. "Easy! I'll walk with you," Rikku replied. Grabbing his hand she pulled him down the street with her. Baralai smiled and with the softest of voices he whispered "Thank you."

Rikku didn't seem to hear him and strangely enough he'd rather have it that way.

* * *

Mystic: (sighs) I originally intended to do this with a song, but then I found out song-fics weren't allowed any more. In fact this one seemed to turn out better than with a song, but it still appears dull to me. I hope you reviewers like it better than I do. Please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic: (sighs) I thought I mentioned in he other chapter that it was going to be a one-shot. Guess I forgot to put in that smidge of information. Oh well, I make more chapters, but not that many just until I think the story has a good close. At the moment I'm trying to get two other FFX-2 stories started. Plus, I have an idea in mind for a Jak 3 story. Also if anyone's interested, Yu Yu Hakusho. However, since you guys asked for another chapter that's what you'll get. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. Now Demon and Angel would you kindly do the disclaimer?

D&A: (sighs) MysticOmega doesn't own anything of FFX-2.

Demon: Pah, I hate saying that!

Angel: Bare with it.

* * *

Throughout most of the walk the two were silent. However, it was not the kind of awkward silence most people would find themselves in. No, it was the kind that was both comforting and welcomed. The sort that a pair of best friends would have.

Rikku let her eyes travel to gaze on Baralai's form. While she had been to running to catch up with him it not escape her notice that the silent praetor had looked quite melancholy. Albeit, Baralai always seemed melancholy in a way, but for as long as she had been within watching range he had seemed more melancholy than usual. At least that was what she thought.

Even now he seemed distant. Chewing on her lower lip she tried to come up with a way to snap him out of his reverie or least try and make an intelligent conversation with him. Which would prove to be quite difficult for her. She wasn't Paine or Yuna. Finally she was hit on how to get Baralai to talk to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

This caught Baralai off guard. His face quickly turned to one of confusion, curiosity, and the slightest hint of pain. Blinking, he slowly turned toward the energetic Al Bhed, his sorrel eyes almost question marks.

Rikku flashed him a sheepish grin. Truthfully, she didn't know why she had asked the question, save for the fact that she had wanted to erase the sad look that had found home on Baralai's face.

Rikku's back suddenly stiffened so quickly that there was an audible snap. Her emerald orbs filled with shock and fear. Her throat dried while her heart tightened.

Baralai was crying.

It wasn't the sort of crying that had one blubbering to their knees nor was it the kind that had someone sobbing in desperation. No, Baralai's tears were so quiet that a person would have to look him in the face to make sure he was even shedding tears. The melancholy expression had increased ten fold. It swam listlessly in sorrel depths. Never ceasing and forever growing.

Worried and overly confused, Rikku walked closer to him and gave his arm a squeeze. At this the young man gave her a small smile, reassuring the Al Bhed that it wasn't she who caused his sudden crying. But if it she hadn't caused it what had? The question was evident in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I just remembered that this was the day my mother died." Baralai's sorrel eyes were filled with an understanding grief as if he always told this to people who were crossing the bridge that they were on. Rikku blinked at him, sudden understanding her emerald orbs. She knew what it was like to have lost a parent. Her own mother had died when she was still so very small.

"Just before she died she told me that even though she was leaving and not coming back… she told me that I wouldn't be lonely. She said that she would always be with me. In spirit at least, as long as I remembered heard." He then gave a wry smile. " I don't know why I'm telling you this, Rikku? I've heard the Al Bhed saying that memories are nice, but there's just memories."

She cringed inwardly. She couldn't help it. For once in her life she wished that being an Al Bhed didn't mean that you had to follow that saying. Maybe then, she wouldn't be feeling this horrible mixture of pain and guilt. Licking her lips, she spoke softly" Maybe because you got tired of being lonely." Baralai opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"Don't try to deny Baralai. Even now you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes."

The Yevonite gulped. Somehow, Rikku had been able to find the black hole of loneliness and grief he had kept inside him until today. For a brief second he wished he hadn't taken this walk. The second didn't last for long when he noticed Rikku staring at him with understanding eyes. Her next words lifted his weary spirits with new hope.

"I'm here. I'm here"

With that said she gently grabbed his hand and the two continued their walk. A sudden understanding in their friendship.

* * *

MysticOmega: I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I didn't have any inspiration for this fic until today. I also apologize if this chapter is confusing. If you have any question to ask, I answer them in the next and mostly likely last chapter. Thank you and please leave a review. 


End file.
